


Toes

by Pretty_sounds (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Forced Cannibalism, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Organs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pretty_sounds
Summary: In a figurative sense, Josh was fucked.He wasn't so sure about the literal part.





	1. Put Your Hand Down, Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, can I buy you a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on Toes by Glass Animals 
> 
> It's a good song go listen to it

In a figurative sense, Josh was fucked.

He wasn't so sure about the literal part.

He was mainly just pissed off at himself for allowing this all to happen.

He should've known the brunette stranger-at the bar he didn't even WANT to be in-was trouble.

But yet he let himself be swayed by pretty chocolate eyes and slender fingers until he was roofied and nearly throwing up everywhere. 

His friends always did tell him to pay close attention to his drink while talking with strangers.

It seemed that he really should've listened to them. He'd heard plenty of stories, most of them having to do with creepy old men in club bathrooms.

And now here he was, stuck in a pitch black room with zip-tie handcuffs tightened around his wrists, the smell of death and roses stuck in the air.

But this felt different from the stories.

It was too quiet, too peaceful for comfort.

He expected someone to jump out and stab him, maybe just drag him off to be raped, beaten or killed...or all of the above. 

But nothing came.

Josh was almost angry that his captor only thought highly enough of him to use a pair of fucking _zip-tie _cuffs; not even bothering to have the real thing.__

There was a spit-soaked cloth gag hanging around his neck; he assumed he spat it out once it became too loose. His mouth was dry, like a desert and he couldn't feel his own tongue in his mouth. 

His voice didn't work, and honestly, he didn't want it to.

Screaming would hurt too much and he couldn't guarantee that everything left in his stomach wouldn't be scattered across the floor the second he opened his mouth.

He had no clue what kind of fucked-up maniac this guy could be, so the last thing on his mind was to be stupid and cry for help.

Because at this point Josh figured there wasn't going to be help anytime soon.

Still wrapped in the same skin-tight, fake leather clothes he wore to the bar, he tried to stand up, hoping maybe his eyes would adjust to the blackness faster and he could find a door or exit.

Like a door would really help him anyway.

With his luck there'd be some insane murderer holding a knife right outside and he'd step right into his death.

So it seemed easier to just try and stand first.

He leaned against the cement wall, trying to gain some traction so that he could make his legs work.

____

Sadly, they did not want to cooperate.

____

His knees buckled and Josh yelped as his face hit the floor head-on, resulting in a sickening crack that echoed through the room.

He felt blood start to seep from his nose, mixing with the dust already stuck to his cheeks.

The floor was ice against his face, making him grimace in pain.

Just as he started to weakly attempt to sit himself back up, he heard a long creak and his blood ran cold.

"You seem to have gotten yourself in a little bit of trouble, no?"

Josh froze at the silky smooth voice he recognized from last night and turned his head to squint at the figure surrounded by dim light. _Shit, he probably made too much noise._

"Good morning, Joshua."

\\-|-/

The same careful, calloused hands picked Josh up, propping him back against the wall gently. He flinched at the touch, keeping his eyes squeezed shut in pure fright.

"I didn't expect you to try and stand," The brunette clicked his tongue, inspecting Josh's nose.

"Usually they're too afraid to."

Josh tried to jerk away, ultimately failing and receiving a rough smack to the face.

"There'll be none of that," The man talked as if Josh were a child that just broke a rule.

"You really fucked yourself up, didn't you?" Slender fingers gripped his nose and he grit his teeth, suppressing a scream.

"Broken. As I suspected. You'll have to come upstairs," Josh saw the stranger's eyebrows furrow, as if he were thinking.

He was yanked to his feet, wincing at the way he was tugged around like an animal.

"Your room isn't ready yet, but I'll see what I can do."

Josh frowned and bit his lip at the words.

"M-My room? What is th-this? Who are you?" Josh's voice was gravely and hoarse, due to his past muteness and lack of liquid for the past 48 hours. (Was it 48? 24? He didn't have a clue.)

Josh had so many more questions, starting with how many other people have been here, what happened to them, and why the fuck he was next.

"Well, I can answer one thing. My name is Tyler."

"Why the fuck am I here? I want to go hom-"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't curse unless my dick is in your ass," Tyler said nonchalantly.

"And this is your home now."

Josh shivered so bad it could've been audible. Just the thought of this man touching him made his skin crawl. 

He didn't pay attention to his surroundings (Stupid, he cursed himself) until he faced a light pink door that Tyler opened for him, revealing a room that made him sob.

It was filled with pastels; pretty delicate things that would make any little girl squeal.

Soft pinks, blues, and yellow colored his vision, the hues plastered on the walls, the floor, the bed..

But Josh's eyes lingered to the more devilish side of the princessy theme.

All he saw were the handcuffs and gags sitting on the dresser, neatly folded in a basket.

And of course, the shackles hanging from the wall.

"Only if you're bad," Tyler hummed, obviously noticing Josh's lingering gaze. 

The pink-haired boy didn't know whether to cry, scream, throw up, or all of the above.

He was cleaned up thoroughly, ending with a splint on his nose and a gentle kiss on the bandage from Tyler. He sat through it with a hard, expressionless face that Tyler didn't make an effort to comment on. 

"There's clothes in the dresser and closet. The door will be locked at all times. Meals will be brought in regularly, and if you need me just call my name," Tyler told him, taking the time to wind a strand of bubblegum pink hair between his fingers.

He seemed content with all of this, as if it were normal for him to kidnap 20-year olds and force them to live in girly rooms.

He also seemed perfectly fine with Josh's resistance, the way he slowly inched his face away from any contact Tyler made with him.

Fine with the way he refused to talk, and that Josh made it obvious that he was frightened and beyond nervous. 

This made Josh go into a complete mental panic. 

Can Tyler not see that he's scared? Anyone in their right mind would be able to identify when someone else is petrified.

He should know that Josh doesn't want this. 

He should know that this is wrong. 

That Josh doesn't belong here. 

Finally Josh came to a conclusion as Tyler's dangerously innocent doe eyes bored into his. 

This man was downright  _insane._ ~~~~

"Until then, I love you, my sweet flower."

Tyler held a skeleton key, the top curved into a heart. Josh swallowed, watching as the hand that held his freedom turned and locked the door before he stepped into the hallway and waved goodbye.

Almost shyly.

The door clicked shut and Josh cried.


	2. Welcome To My Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's useless to fight."

Josh was stuck.

Not physically so much, but mentally.

Not that he wasn't stuck physically, pastel colors and locked doors still held him from freedom; he could go nowhere even if he didn't want to leave. 

A pretty tray decorated with roses sat on the floor delicately, seeming everything but welcoming to him.

As much as his stomach told him to eat the food Tyler had placed in front of him, his head screamed no.

What if it was filled with drugs that'd make him pass out?

Then he'd be completely vulnerable to Tyler.

He shivered at the thought.

After about ten minutes of staring at the food, he heard a click and the door was pushed open. He immediately scrambled  under the bed, breathing labored. 

“Hmmm, I wonder where my Joshua’s gone?” Tyler’s voice rang out through the room and Josh started to shake violently.

“Maybe he’s under...here!” Tyler yanks up the bedskirt and smiles down at Josh, who squeezes his eyes shut and chokes on a scream.

Tyler only shushed him calmly and waited for him to lose breath before gently easing him out from under the large bed. 

“Be quiet sweetheart. It’s no use anyways...the room is soundproof.” 

Josh sobbed, the noise coming out dry and crackly. 

“Don’t cry sugar, I’ll keep you safe.” Tyler crooned, petting Josh’s bright pink hair. 

“I...I want t-to go home,” Josh cried, pushing away from Tyler and scurrying to the other side of the room. 

“I know, I know you do. But your home is here now, baby.” 

“No, no my home is n-not here,” Josh argues, pressing himself against the wall. 

“Denial. Typical," Tyler seemed to be talking to himself at this point, but focused back on Josh quickly.

"It’s okay sweetheart because I’m here; I'll protect you,” Tyler whispers menacingly, trying to comfort him but sounding horrifying. 

“No no no no,” Josh stutters, shrinking against the corner of the room, fingers pulling at his bubblegum curls. 

“This is perfectly normal, they all act like this at first. It gets better, I promise angel," Tyler says softly, slowly walking towards him and Josh lets out a strangled noise of defeat. 

He didn't want it to get better, he wanted to leave. 

But that wasn’t an option anymore. 

“No no no no no…” He whispered to himself, slightly rocking himself and Tyler lowered himself to the ground to reach out and touch him. 

When Josh saw the hand creeping towards him he shrieked and flew back, banging his head on the wall. Another sharp slap was placed on his cheek and he whimpered as Tyler smoothed his hand over the reddening skin. 

“There’ll be no arguing, no fighting, especially no screaming from now on. Understood?” 

Josh didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why he was being kept here. He didn’t understand why it had to be him. 

“Joshua, do you understand?” Tyler repeated, his voice like ice.

Josh snapped.  
“No. I don’t understand. Why me? Why am I here? What are you planning to do with me?” He spits, inching away from Tyler. 

The brunette bit his lip, looking at the ground then at Josh with a grin. “You’re here because I want you, and I always get what I want, sweetheart.” 

Josh stands up suddenly, legs shaking and Tyler rises as well. 

“I won’t. I’m not going to be your little slave,” Josh huffs, taking way too many chances and Tyler is acting strangely calm.

"It's useless to fight," Tyler corrects him and Josh scoffs. 

“You’re a handful,” He sighs, walking over to the wall and looking through a cabinet as Josh watches him in nervous wonder. 

“Now, since you’re resisting so much I’ll have to take some more..desperate measures...” Tyler sighs sadly and Josh backs up.

“D-Don’t come near me.”

“Shh, ‘s alright angel,” Tyler whispers in an attempt to calm him, doing anything but. 

“Stop, HELP!” Josh yelps as Tyler knocks him down and holds a cloth against his nose. 

Josh knows what this is, he knows what it’ll do and he knows there’s no escape. 

“G’night Joshie,” Tyler hums and watches in fascination as Josh slowly starts to slip away from him, eyes glazing over and he crumples to the ground. 

“Wow...alright,” Tyler mumbles, crawling over to the boy and picking him up easily. Josh certainly was a lot different than the others he’d picked up in the past.

Something about him told Tyler he’d have to work harder on him than ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whaddup it's Pretty_sounds  
> u can call me Hannah  
> Check out my other stuff if u want.  
> <3


	3. Put Your Head Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice was like the purr of a tiger about to devour his guts.

Josh woke with gloss over his eyes and the desert in his mouth.

Still locked in the same beautifully depressing room as before.

He blinked, staring down at the-wait, was he wearing lingerie?

Baby pink panties hugged his hips, adorned with matching thigh highs and a garter belt that felt just ODD to wear.

Stretched around his neck was a collar.

He couldn't read what was engraved on the heart-shaped pendant dangling from it, but presumed it wasn't anything to be proud of.

So Tyler had knocked him out with chloroform, undressed him, and put him in this?

He wanted to vomit.

Curled into a ball, he cried softly, trying to calm himself.

At least he wasn't dead.

Yet.

"Darling, why must you cry?"

Josh nearly jumped out of his skin.

Tyler stood with a sad face, head tilted as if he were trying to understand.

"G-Go 'way," Josh buried his face between his knees, sniffling.

"Angel, look at me," He felt his cheek get cupped by suspiciously gentle hands, a thumb wiping away his tears.

"D-Don't touch me." But he didn't try to move away.

"I just want to help you, flower," Tyler cooed, his eyes gentle.

"Don' need help," Josh pouted.

"Of course you do. They all do. Or did," The brunette chuckled.

"But you're extra special, yeah?"

Josh trembled, biting his lip.

"You must be awfully cold, hm? You should get into bed before you catch something." Tyler picked Josh up with ease, forcing a squeak from the smaller boy.

He was laid in fluffy blankets and his eyelids immediately started to droop.

"There we go, princess, you have a good nap, okay? Daddy'll be back when it's lunchtime." The last thing Josh heard before he drifted off was a faint 'I love you' and the door closing.

\\-|-/

There were a pair of chocolate eyes staring at Josh when he woke up.

Being completely honest, it scared the shit out of him and he jumped back, wincing.

"Sorry, love," Tyler laughed softly, reaching out to cup Josh's cheek.

"You're just so beautiful when you sleep."

Josh didn't know whether to continue on screaming or not. When he does, he's rewarded with a slap but if he doesn't....

well he'd just be giving up. 

And Josh wasn't yet prepared to give up, not after fighting for so long. 

So he just stayed quiet, but kept his expression stubborn and as far from frightened as he could manage. 

"Why so silent darling?" Tyler murmured, stroking the side of his face with surprisingly silky soft fingertips. 

When he said nothing in return, Tyler's lips started to pull into a frown as he was getting more and more frustrated. 

"Joshua why won't you say anything, your disobedience won't be tolerated for much longer." 

At the sight of Tyler's scowl Josh continued to shrink back, expression still fairly unreadable to anyone but him. 

"Joshua, say something now." Tyler commanded, sitting on his knees and tilting Josh's face up from his chin. 

"no." Josh said simply and quietly, eyes bright and challenging Tyler. he wouldn't go down without a fight. 

No matter how much chloroform Tyler used. 

"No?" Tyler asked and Josh made a small movement that could be considered as a nod. 

"Pride...it's all fucking pride." Tyler spits, getting off the bed with ease, despite the numerous amounts of pillows and stuffed animals. 

"So you know what we're gonna do?" Tyler asks and Josh's mouth twitches, jaw clenched in some sort of teasing manner. 

"We...are gonna...have some fun." Tyler sings softly, going to a chest near the bed and Josh's lungs almost collapse. 

His back is to Josh, picking something up and turning over in his hands, and when he turns around Josh still isn't so sure what it is. It's a long, belt like strap with a red ball in the middle and he tilts his head slightly as Tyler fondles the object. 

"If you don't want to talk...I won't make you." Tyler says simply, with an almost unnoticeable edge in his voice as he walks back to the bed and ties a ball gag around Josh mouth. He tries to escape Tyler's hands next to his mouth, tries to thrash off the bed but Tyler had always been surprisingly strong. 

It was no use anyway. 

He'd never leave. 

The hard plastic stretches his mouth, his eyes widening in fear when he realizes just what is happening. 

"So pretty doll." Tyler hums, climbing back on the bed and laying on the stomach in between Josh's legs

"So so gorgeous, I was so lucky to see you from that far away at the bar." He says and Josh tries to stop the memories replaying in his head. Tyler had been watching him all night, and Josh had thought it was fucking  _hot._

But now, it seemed, Tyler was a lot less hot and a lot more  _horrifying._

Josh tried to frantically stop his brain from forming opinions about Tyler that were sure to cause his own downfall. He watched Tyler play with the hairs below his stomach and instead of wanting to scream he wanted to whimper. 

Tyler was still pretty attractive, Josh thought. Maybe if he just agreed this whole thing wouldn't be  _that_ bad. 

Maybe Tyler would even keep him. 

It was scaring him, how his head was going against him. He was supposed to be angry, scared, ready to fight. 

And now he was  _ok with it?_

But at that moment Josh was snapped out of his thoughts as Tyler's hands wandered lower, and he tried to scream  _no,_ to scream  _get off of me,_ but all that came out were muffled yells. 

"Oh,  _now_ you want to talk. Well that's just too bad honey because now I want to have some fun." 

Maybe, just maybe...if I go along with this it won't be

 _that_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm Blurrysucc  
> Call me Spooks I guess Idrc  
> I wrote Gooey an' shit  
> Also chapter one


	4. My Big Black Wild

  1. I absolutely  _hated_ the whimpers and whines that tried to bubble up my throat. Tempted by electric touches and dirty words whispered in my ears, high pitched noises climbed their way up my esophagus and threatened to get past the tight plastic gag. 



"I miss your voice sweetheart." Tyler cooed as he stroked my pale chest with one hand, and teasingly played with the hem of my panties with the other. 

"Too bad you didn't want to talk." 

Just the resistance of the gag forcing nervous noises back down my throat was enough to make my body shake. Things were seemingly vanilla for me before this, and now  _everything_ was coming out. 

"I know you love this Joshie..." he whispered, voice low and breath tickling my ear and neck. 

Sensitivity was heightened, my nervous wreck of a mind was driving my body into overdrive. Half wanting to die, and half wanting to just give in and let this man fuck the brains out of me. 

As I said before, he wasn't unattractive. On the contrary, Tyler was seemingly gorgeous. Tousled chestnut brown hair and deep dark chocolate eyes, almost doe. They like were eyes I could stare at for years and not get bored. His lips were big and full, and colored a dark, rosy pink. Opposite to me, he wasn't big, broad or built with muscles. He had a feminine shape, long lanky limbs and defined abs. 

I wanted to hate myself for this. I wished I could just  _do something_ , but when all came to an end I was too tired, too weak, and too horny to give this up now. 

A muffled "I do." Tried to force past the gag but it just came out as a string of unidentifiable noises. 

"What was that?" He asked in a fairly mocking tone, knowing the situation I was in and loving every second of it. 

"I do." I tried harder, louder, but the more I tried the more muffled it came out. 

"Would'nt it be so much better if I knew what you were trying to say?" Tyler asked in a baby voice. 

I nod furiously, almost choking on the plastic and arching my back so I could lean into his touch. I watched as his small smile grew into an almost malicious one, and his hands traveled more and more, softer and smoother. 

"Maybe if you promise not to yell I'll take the gag out sweetheart." Tyler proposes and I close my eyes and my throats starts to close. 

_please please please_

"You promise?" 

I nod more, neck starting to ache as I stare up at him while he stares back with a satisfied but excited expression. 

"I'm so glad you are being tolerable. I didn't want to have to go to any drastic measures." He narrates as calloused fingers stroke my chin and untie the gag. 

Pure release is what I feel when the air finally enters my mouth, filling my lungs and making my eyes almost roll back into my head. 

"That's better isn't it flower?" Tyler coos and I roll my head around my shoulders. He smiles closed mouth and and rubs my cheek. 

"Yes it is." I say in response, clearly and loud enough for his satisfaction. 

"Good, god you're irresistible." Tyler mutters under his breath in a deep voice that has my lungs contracting tightly.

I whine from the back of my throat and I start to reach out for him, to pull him close while simultaneously wanting to ouch him away,

_I don't want this._

_But you do._

_No, I don't._

_Are you sure about that?_

I roll my eyes and sigh heavily, Tyler raising and eyebrow and pulling his lips into a tight line, almost a frown. 

"What sweetie, do you not want to right now?" He asks, voice gentle but I can tell he's extremely annoyed. 

Honestly I don't know how to respond like this. I'm trapped in this man's house, who's holding me hostage. My nose is broken and I'm scared out of my wits, now I think he's fucking _hot_ and I'm debating whether or not to let him fuck me. 

The obvious choice is _no, are you insane Josh?! You've been fucking kidnapped!_

But another part of me is just wanting to go along with it because it might just be my way out.

It could take a while, me earning his trust enough to go on an "errand" and then just never come back. 

That was plan A at least. 

Plan B was becoming his little "sex slave" or whatever Andy just live with him until I die...or he decides to just "do away with me", whatever that might mean. 

Plan C was finding a way to kill myself, or convince him to kill me. 

As of right now, Tyler sitting on top of me kissing my neck, it seemed that plan A might just be the best option and the one plan that could actually lead to my escape. 

"No....oh...." I mumble, groaning slightly just to let him know that he can keep going but to be honest, I think he would've kept going despite any opposition  from me. 

\\-/ 

"see honey? It's not that bad, not that bad at all..." he says in a soothing voice while rubbing the side of my face, rough but gentle hands across my soft cheek.

"No it's not." I agree in a tired and sad voice, refusing eye contact after the "fun" we'd just had. 

He lowers his eyes at me, tilting his head just a little to analyze me 

"What's the matter sweet thing?" He asks and I just shake my head slowly, lips shut tight. 

"N-nothin." I mutter, only to avoid something like earlier. I will learn to talk when he wants me to. I will learn to obey. 

Even when I don't want to. 

"Alright then, but if you're lying-" 

"-no no no I'm not lying, I'm fine really!" I yell, cutting him off and smiling the best I can even when I want to cry. 

"Ok sweetie." He hums, climbing off of me and jumping off the bed, feet padding across the carpeted floors softly.

"w-where are you going?" I ask, voice wobbling slightly as I try and keep it together. He's leaving,he's going somewhere and he'll leave me alone here. As much as I hate it, I feel safer with him, it's terrifying by myself even more so then with him. 

"I have to run a few...errands, but I'll be back." He says, looking over his bare shoulder with a haunting smile. 

"Where?" I implore and he just shakes his head. 

"Just to go get dinner." He says, running a hand through his messy hair and leaving the lights on as he shuts the door behind him without another word. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, blurrysucc has decided to not continue with this so from now on it is just me! *nervous laughter*


	5. While I Can Still Help You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 pain kinks  
> This is in first person POV and I don't know why

He's been gone for hours. 

How long does it take to go to the grocery store? 

As much I hated him being here with me, I hated being alive a whole lot more. 

Traumatizing situations are easier to bear when there's someone else with you. 

However, it may be a little more traumatizing if the someone with you is the person you were kidnapped by. 

I sat on my bed and pondered this for a while, playing with the blankets on the bed and snooping around. Overall, there's nothing here worth investigating, besides the impressive collection of sex toys I'm too scared to even touch. 

They could be dirty, used, and that's disgusting. 

Im not going to get an STD while I'm held hostage. 

That'd be even worse. 

The only indication of the time was my hunger, which really couldn't be measured because I'm always asking to eat. Slow footsteps could be heard from outside the door and I perked up embarrassingly fast, head flying towards the noise and eyebrows raising in some kind of excited anticipation. 

"I'm home!" Tyler's voice could be heard from outside, but he didn't sound happy. He sounded...frustrated. Grumpy, annoyed, pissed off.

Great. 

In fear of being scolded, I stayed quiet. I stayed in the middle of my bed where I'm supposed to stay and most importantly I was silent.

"I'm HOME!" Tyler repeated, ten times more angry and I bit my lip. 

"Hi!" I called back, voice wavering and nervous. 

Stomping...objects being thrown...muttered curses. 

I shrank back into the bed and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that his attitude wasn't about me nor it was going to affect me. 

"JOSHUA!" 

I sniffed loudly and covered much eyes, silently praying that he wasn't going to kill me today. 

"Y-yes?!" I responded, and two seconds later the door was flying open and Tyler was storming in. 

"Did you leave this room?!" He asked in a voice that was commanding an answer and nothing less. 

"Wha- n-no!" I cried out and he eyed me suspiciously. 

"Joshua. Did you leave this room?" He asked once again and I  start to tremble. I hadn't left. I've been here the whole time. 

"No!" I yelled, a little braver this time and he glared at me. 

"Then why were the police outside?" My body froze and I smiled before I could stop myself. 

"They...they were?!" 

"So it was you?" He repeats for the third time and I shake my head. 

"No...am I going home?!" They could take me home, away from here, take me back where I belong. 

"No, of course not," 

oh. 

"They were asking if I had heard any strange noises the past few days." He rolls his eyes and rolls up the sleeves of his dark grey button up. 

"O-oh." 

"So hopeful aren't we sweetheart." He tuts and strolls over to the bed, stoking my cheek softly before bringing his hand back and slapping me full across the face. 

A sharp smack resounded throughout the small room and I closed my eyes at the impact, hearing the skin on skin more then actually feeling it. 

 I was well aware of the tears slipping out from my eyes but I made no indication that I knew I was crying. I'm too proud. He stood straighter and stepped away, asseing the damage he had made with skeptical eyes, raking over my face as if he was waiting for me to react. 

But I didn't, I sat still and stiff and straight, eyes looking ahead at the wall behind him and Adam's apple frozen in my throat. 

He seemed dissatisfied however, scowling sourly and squinting at me, just hoping that I'd cry out, my face would crumple or I'd apologize. 

I didn't though, I sat straight, staring right at his with a lifted chin, looking up at him with no indication of me backing down. 

It was all pride. 

"Well?" 

"Yes, I am hopeful." I answered, clear as day and strong in volume. Tyler looked taken aback for a second, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed in some kind of shocked surprise. 

My eyes didn't even close for the second slap, it happened faster then last time, but far more painful. My cheek stung like his hand was on fire, the skin prickly and hot. Stuttered breaths escaped my mouth and I blinked slowly, letting tears find their way back into my eye sockets. 

His expression hardened the minute he saw me calm. Teeth pulled at his bottom lip and I _swear_ he rolled his eyes for a fraction of a second when he blinked. 

"Fucking brat." He breathed, looking me up and down as I stared right back, pride and protest the two things making him more furious then I've ever seen him. 

It was silent fury, quiet and serene, but it was terrifying.

"Do not _ever_ as to leave here again, do you hear me?" He asked, edge in his voice and he backed up slightly as if to let me fall to my knees and beg for his forgivenss.

maybe that's what the _others_ did. 

I sniffed and tilted my chin up, inviting his open palm. I didn't agree, and no matter how many times he hit me I wasn't going to. 

Tyler scoffed in disbelief and bit the inside of his cheek, mouth slightly open and expression _painted_ with complete and utter rage.

"I swear to god Joshua don't make me do something I'll regret, you have no idea how lenient I am being right now."  

I sighed and looked at the floor, eyes darting back up to him and scanning his motions. 

"You aren't going _anywhere_." I could tell he was using the most stern voice he could manage. 

"Ok, fine." I scoffed like a sixteen year old, rolling my eyes and groaning. 

"Don't make me hit you again, it'll be harder next time." He said and I just rolled my eyes a second time. 

"Joshua!"

By now I could tell he was a pin drop away from punching me in the face so I stopped, deciding that if he _was_ going to kill me I'd rather it be fast and less painful then anything he could dream up while angry. 

The skin on my face stretched as he gripped my jaw in one hand roughly, shakin.g me vigorously and forcing my eyes to look up at him. His fingernails dug into my jaw and grit my teeth, eyebrows furrowed in opposition to his touches and he snorted. 

"What, don't like being manhandled? Get used to it darling." 

 Knowing that I wasn't going to get my way by being a brat, I flashed my innocent eyes wide and watery, lip protruding slightly to match my brightened cheeks. He seemed to sense my change in attitude, realizing I was willing to cooperate in some way. 

"Oh now this? That's not gonna work on me and you remember what happened last time you wouldn't talk." Tyler reminds me and smiles menacingly as I swallow hard. 

"So, are we in an agreement?" 

"Yes." I choked out. 

"Yes, _what?_ " He edged me on and I scowled to myself and he savored every second. 

"Yes, _sir._ " 

"That's it sweetheart, there we go." He gushed, overly sweet voice so obviously false. 

I think it'll be awhile..." he mumbles to himself and throws my face away, grip releasing as fast as it had grabbed me and I let out a surprised noise and looked up at him, though he seemed in his own world. 

"so, about our dinner..." he started talking but I tuned him out, looking at the door and digging my nails into the palm of my hand, searing pain enveloping my inner palms as I grit my teeth. I only tuned in when he began to finish talking, and I really wish I didn't. 

"...Would you like to meet him before or after I prepare him?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how many fucking spelling errors were in this I write it on my phone


	6. I'm a man I'm a twisted fool

"W-what?" Josh stuttered, looking up at Tyler who just smiles innocently and wipes his hands on his black jeans. 

"I think he'll be great, but you might get a lil scared kitten so I think it's best you stay here for an hour or two." Tyler thinks out loud, rubbing his chin and looking at Josh curiously, who just sits on the floor in bewilderment. 

Wait. 

What was Tyler talking about?

"T-Tyler-" 

"uh uh uh," he interrupts Josh with a finger in his face. "I think it's about time you call me daddy, master, or sir from now on baby." He interjects, making it a point to nod along with what he's saying. 

"B-but I...." josh is momentarily speechless, looking at Tyler with a gaping mouth and disbelief in his eyes. 

"No. That's what you'll call me and if you don't there'll be serious consequences." He finalizes, staring down josh who just closes his mouth and looks at the floor. 

A moment of silence passes, just Tyler analyzing Josh as he tries to collect his thoughts. 

Tyler is not going to give this up. 

Hes going to be a fucking sex slave for the rest of his life. 

His life is over. 

"Anyways, I will go prepare our dinner and if you behave here while I'm gone, you'll be aloud to eat in the kitchen with me." Tyler says enthusiastically, to which Josh gives almost zero emotion. 

"You know, the others were always so scared all the time. It was entertaining. But again, you're special aren't you? You're a real piece of work." He huffs, lightly slapping Josh's cheek and earning a pitiful frown. 

 "I'm so glad this room is soundproof, it was a great investment." Tyler mumbles to himself, looking over at Josh with a smile. 

"W-why?" He mumbles, looking at his feet. 

"Because then you'll hear the screaming." 

Josh freezes, staying completely still and staring at the floor. What? 

What? 

WHAT? 

"Nothin to say sweetie?" Tyler coos and Josh starts shake subconsciously. 

"....n-n-no..." 

there are too many thoughts racing through his mind. One of which is who would be screaming, and why. Another is being killed. Simple as that. 

Josh is almost too afraid to ask, terrified of what the answer might be, but of course he already has a clue. 

"What's wrong honey?" 

"I....I...." he murmurs, staring at his hands which have started to look fuzzy.

While josh seems to be paralyzed with fright, Tyler is relishing in his reaction. He's drinking it in, because Josh is normally emotionless and otherwise unfeeling. It's a treat for the man, seeing him so frightened. 

That's just the kind of person he is. 

"I'm gonna go...be patient hun." Tyler tuts, walking to the door and Josh whimpers. 

"Hmm?" Tyler turns around and Josh's eyes are full of tears. 

"Oh I know, I know you're scared sweetheart it's ok, I wouldn't hurt you." He says soothing, reaching over and rubbing his back, kissing his forehead and Josh just doesn't have the energy to recoil, to wince or even make a single sound. Tyler doesn't deserve it, and he just can't anymore. 

"Do you understand me?" Tyler asks and josh nods his head weakly, tears dripping from his eyes with every other blink. 

"Joshua?" He repeats and he lets out a small sob. 

"Yes. Yes I understand." 

"Good, now I'll be back in about an hour....put on something pretty, you know where the pretties are." Tyler stands from where he's been crouching, and walks over to the door, shutting it quietly and turning the lock. 

The second the footsteps recede from his hearing Josh bursts into tears, folding himself into a ball and crying loudly. His eyes immediately become itchy and red, his face puffing up and all he wants to do is 

_Get out of here._

There's faint bumps and scratching noises coming from the walls but other then that the roof is silent, the house is silent, although if the door was open Josh would hear a whole different scenario. 

Such as knives and screams and blood curdling thwacks. 

Josh stays on the ground long after Tyler opens the door, calling to him that dinner is ready. He doesn't want to get up, he doesn't want to go put on more girly clothes. He wants to stay here and cry and never see Tyler's face again. 

But oh wait...

thats not what he's supposed to call him. 

When Tyler emits a horrendous scream "JOSHUA, DINNER!", the man quietly gets to his shaky feet, walking to the closet at the far corner and opening the door, seeing an array of pastel colored outfits, all dainty and covered in lace. 

Picking the most modest thing he can, josh shrugs on a dark blue crop top hoodie that says "BRAT" under the hood on the back. He realizes there aren't any pants, or shorts, except a dangerously short pair of daisy dukes, which he yanks on while wiping his eyes. Tyler's face when he finally creeped outside was less then amused, looking him over with a barely satisfied glare before guiding him to the kitchen with a possessive hand at the small of his back. 

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Tyler asks, walking into a spacious kitchen that Josh didn't expect for him to have. It's the kind of house very wealthy people live in, with stainless steel and sleek modern surfaces. 

"...good..." 

"that's fantastic baby." Tyler smiles and sits him down at the dining table, adorned with candles and even a bouquet of flowers. All red, all roses. 

Cliche at best. 

"You hungry?" Tyler implores and Josh almost doesn't want to answer. 

"...not...not really." He mutters, avoiding Tyler's eyes who just smiles so obviously fake. 

"Well that's ok you don't have to finish it all, but you do have to eat a little baby you have to grow nice and strong." He hums, getting up and walking to the oven, carefully taking out a pan and setting it on the counter. Josh can't see, but what he can smell isn't that bad to be honest. 

Before he can blink there's a page in front of him that almost looks like beef stew, and he looks up to see an excited looking Tyler waiting for his reaction. 

Josh smiles sheepishly, looking at Tyler nervously, who ducks his head for a second in some kind of prayer. 

Josh doesn't think it's to God. 

"Alright, let's eat!" He chuckles, picking up his fork and taking a big bite, giving josh a genuine smile and tilting his head. 

"Ok..." josh mutters, picking up a small piece of the food and slowly putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing surprisingly easily. 

"Do you like it?" He asks and josh nods in fear of being beaten. 

"Mhmm."

"good, that's so good." 

Josh nods "yea." 

"I was so worried you wouldn't like it, most of them hated the taste of people." He says with a relived sigh and Josh almost throws up the food he just ate. 

"W-what?!" 

"Don't worry, its not poisonous. And very healthy not to mention." Tyler smiles and Josh chokes back a gag. 

"Ty- Sir. Are you t-telling me this is human m-meat?" Josh splutters, scoothcing his chair far away and Tyler just chuckles. 

"Of course, it's the best." he shrugs innocently and Josh heaves forward. 

"Now come on, you liked it before you knew." 

"B-but it was a _person._ " 

"Now don't be rude, it was a _he._ And you should be grateful that I saved you instead of doing the same." He scowls and Josh looks up with eyes the size of saucers. 

"You were gonna _eat me?"_ He gasps and Tyler nods. 

"Well I plan to, but in a way that won't hurt you." He smiles deviously, which makes Josh's stomach churn. 

That was probably the most disgusting sentence he's ever heard.

It would be disgusting even if the hottest guy in the club said it to him. Which in a way, he did. 

"That sound good?" Josh almost shakes his head but instead settles for saying nothing at all. 

"Hmm?" Tyler repeats and josh just looks at the table. 

"Will you at least let me?" Tyler asks and at that Josh shakes his head feverously. 

"Then I guess you'll just have to be tied down, then." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to help write this give me a holler


	7. My hands are twisted, too

Josh's head jerked up to look at Tyler "tied up?" he said with a whimper

 

"well yes, unless you prefer chains Or will let me. You don't really have much of a choice, and those shackles in your room don't get used much"  He smiles the same smile that made Josh blush  at the club, but now it  _terrified_ him.

 

"No no please Tyler!" It was then that he realized his mistakes but not before a harsh hand came across his face, before cradling his face in his thumbs. 

 

"What's my name Joshie?"

 

"Ma Master" His voice is a whisper, and a stutter rolled into one

 

"Good Boy" Tyler grabs him by his pink locks and pulls him up the stairs, Josh whimpering the whole time, keeping his eyes locked. It isn't long before he feels himself being stood up and frigidness around his wrists. His eyes open and he sees Tyler slip a key into his pocket, " _it seems the shackles are finally getting used"_ he thought to himself. 

 

"If you cooperate then  you'll be let down sooner, if not well I'll have you sleep here"  He nods

 

"good boy" Tyler fiddles with the button on the daisy dukes before pulling them off "Next time Joshua I want something prettier, that shows less of you.  Do you understand? And don't stutter this time" His voice low and cool

 

"I understand master" I'm looking up _, "if he's going to blow me I'm not going to watch"_

 

Tyler pulls his head down "watch josh"

 

" _Watch"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this chapter was written by me Morgan follow me I guess @morgan.wright,the,dead on Instagram  
> check out my other fic too  
> please comment  
> thnks


	8. oof

Hey guys I'm really sorry for the amount of inactivity for this fic and I just wanted to explain why. I'm a freshman in high school, therefore the beginning of this year has been very stressful for me. I have alot of things going on before and after school, homework, and juggling with my own mental stability. I really want to keep up with my fics but sadly not every single one of them can be continued and finished with very good quality so sadly I've decided to disband the story. I like to thank all of the readers for the overwhelming amount of support for this...strange book, and I honestly didn't expect to get as many hits I did so thank you! :) I actually didn't want to write a fic like this in the first place so when I started it with my friend I was a little uncomfortable with the whole plot and the way the characters behaved. Sadly a few months ago they decided they was too busy to continue it so I was solo and desperate for help. When I did get help, it wasn't from the people I maybe needed it from, and the help I received wasn't fulfilling or even satisfactory compared to my former writing. The other co authors didn't bring what they offered to the table and I apologize for the poor plot development. It's just that when people start to comment multiple times a day every day asking when i'm going to update, or where I am, it gets very stressful and I end up irritated instead of inspired. I've just lost interest in this book and wanted someone to write it for me. So instead of continuing with a badly written ending, I've just decided to orphan the fic so you guys can still read it if you want to. Also. please do not ask to "finish it for me", "add me and you can leave", or "take it off my hands" because it comes off extremely disrespectful to me as an author. i'd love for someone to help but in all honesty the time for that came and went so I thank you all for reading and hope to see you in the comments of my other fics! :)

Thank you all so so much, 

Hannah <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please


End file.
